


Women's Work

by thankyouturtle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan meets a warrior woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women's Work

"You're from a tribe of women warriors?" Mulan asked, completely awe-struck. "That's so- uh, I mean," she added, suddenly remembering she was Ping, not Mulan, "Girls can't fight! You ought to leave that to us men, and go back to doing girl's work! Ha ha ha!"

"What are you talking about? Women are just as strong as men!" The girl seemed very angry, and Mulan's heart sank. She wished like anything she could meet this warrior woman-to-woman, maybe even learn from her. But _Ping_ would never do that.

The other girl's anger had already dissipated. "I used to think exactly as you do," she admitted. Mulan noticed that there was an odd, shrill quality to her voice. "You're lucky we're fighting together, or my, uh, sisters-in-arms would definitely teach you a thing or two about fighting women."

"Aren't you going to?" Mulan asked, a touch wistfully. She'd love to be able to spar against a fellow female fighter.

"Oh, I'm more of a relaxed kind of gu- girl." She grinned suddenly. "What's your name, boy?"

"Mu- I mean, Ping! What's yours?"

"Sok- katara. Sokkatara, yeah."

"Nice to meet you, Sokkatara."

"Ah, haha, yeah. Should we get going? I'm hungry, and the next town is a whole two hours away."

They got going. Mulan couldn't help but notice that Sokkatara's stomach kept rumbling, which didn't seem very lady-like. But perhaps things like that didn't matter, for warrior women.


End file.
